


A treasure hunt for the new generation

by Lia_was_here



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, The new pouges, The pouges, The pouges have kids, Treasure Hunt, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_was_here/pseuds/Lia_was_here
Summary: The pouges are a little too old for adventure, but their kids are not.In which the pouges have kids who grow up together, forming a new group of pouges.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), Kiara/Pope (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A treasure hunt for the new generation

John B and Sarah come back, because ofcourse they do. Kiara is shocked, Pope is shocked and Jj swears to god that he knew they were not dead, but he has been crying nonstop for a month and he is also very, very, shocked.

They have their emotional reunion and it is exactly how you thought it would be, they cry in some kind of a grouphug that is extremely messy and then they celebrate by throwing a party at the beach.

The gold is theirs, Ward and Rafe Cameron are both in prison, both for murder, and they will both be there for awhile. Sarah doesn't go live with her stepmother and sister, she stays at the chateu, sharing John B's room with him. 

Jj complains about hearing them fuck every morning, because he doesn't go home either. He hasn't seen his dad for a month and he is not gonna go back there again,  
he does not have a death wish,   
not anymore.

Kiara and Pope still have their little thing going on, they are cute about it though, not showing alot of pda unlike the other couple in the friend group. 

They donate alot of the money to different charities, Kiara recommended most of them.

Then, they split alot of it up, dividing it by five. 

Since they are still 16, they put it into bank accounts that they will have access to the second they turn 18.

So, they are not actually filthy fucking rich yet, but, you know,

they are still filthy fucking rich.

Then, John B suggest something funny, he's drunk, so they just laugh it off but he says it again, more seriously this time.

"No, seriously, we should hide some of the gold for our future kids to find", he slurs a little, but they all immediatly agree, because it's such a stupid idea that it's almost a good one.

So, the next day, when they have all slept off their hungovers, they take a box, place 40 thousand dollars in it, grab a shovel each, and dig a big hole in the ground, right next to the old church that Rafe burned down.

When they are done, they sit down on the grass, panting.

"Shit, It feels like we just hid a dead body", Sarah mumbles and the rest of them let out small laughs. 

They make a real treasure hunt, a good one, with clues and a map. 

And then, they wait.

Kiara and Pope go to college, far away. 

Sarah goes against her fathers wishes and doesn't go to college in chapel hill. She takes a couple of classes at the only college in town instead. John B takes the same classes, tries to keep up with his smart girlfriend. 

Jj doesn't go to college at all, his cousin opens a cute little surf shop, which he helps him with. He gets paid to teach surfing lessons, his students are mostly younger teenagers.

Sarah and John B get married at 21, goes on a honeymoon for a month and comes back to see Jj's got himself a girlfriend, she's a pothead just like him and she keeps him in check, the group all love her.

Pope proposes to his girlfriend when they are 23, Kiara says yes. They buy a big house on figure eight.

Jj marries Hannah a year later and they get a bigger house than Pope & Kiara, which Jj tells them, grinning.

They have pouge-saturdays once a month, where everyone's invited to either a bbq or a beach day.

A few more years go by.

Jj announces his girlfriend's pregnancy on a tuesday, it's wierd when Kiara says she's pregnant the day after, and it's even wierder when Sarah's test shows positive on friday.

It's probably fate.

Kiara is the first one to push it out, Hannah is second and Sarah is last, but not by many days.

They grow up.

Jj's little girl is 15 now, a stoner, just like her parents, she takes after Jj, alot. Jade is her name, but she mostly goes by 'little j' or just 'j'.

John B and Sarah get twins, who look nothing alike, but that's probably for the best. It's a boy and a girl, Jackson 'Jack' & Ava.

Kiara and Pope's kid is easily the smart one of the group, just like his father. His name is Lucas, they call him 'Luke'.

The now old pouges never stopped having their pouge-saturdays, which means their kids grew up together and quickly became inseperable.

So when the adults sit at the chateu, talking about old memories and what not, the new generation take the hms pouge, which they share, to go fishing. 

And by fishing, they mean pretending to fish so they can sneak a few beers in. Not that their parents really care, they had been pretending not to notice how Jack whispered something in Little J's ear which made her face lit up and how she immediatly looked at the cooler in his hand, smirking.

"Do they really think we're that dumb?", Sarah said as she shook her head, smiling. 

"I don't know what they're thinking, we literally let them smoke weed, why wouldn't we let them have a beer?", Kiara continued, furrowing her eyebrows and giggling.

"Sneaking around is kind of the fun point though", Jj said, smirking.

"Yeah you're probably right", Pope chuckled.

"I'm always right", Jj sounded smug.

"I disagree", Kiara raised her hand.

"Why?", Jj said, sounding offended.

"We literally had a rule, never listen to Jj, remember that?", John B laughed.

"Well, that rule was stupid".

"No it wasn't, it probably saved our lives", Pope chuckled. 

Jj threw a bottle cap at him and they all continued laughing, sharing old stories.

The kids come back, Jack with Little J on his back getting a piggy ride, Ava giggling at them and Luke trying to tell them to be careful. 

Jack collapses in the grass, dragging J with him and they start wrestling on the ground for a bit.

John B looks at his bestfriend since third grade and mouths,

'I think they're in love with eachother'.

Jj almost glares at him, because that's his little girl right there, but he knows it too.

When the wrestling match is over, everyone declaring Little J the winner and Jack pouting about it, Pope looks at John B.

"I think it's time", he says and John B smiles, gets up and goes into the house to look for something.

"Time for what?", Luke frowns.

Kiara giggles.

Jj gasps and turns to them.

"Oh shit, you mean the-, ya know?", He asks, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Yep".

Now it's J's turn to frown.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?", She asks, stealing a sip of her fathers beer.

That's when John B comes out again, with the compass.

"We're talking about this", he smiles, "Remember the stories about the royal merchant?".

"You mean when you guys found that gold?", Ava asked.

"Yeah, we uh, we buried some of the gold and made a treasure hunt so that you guys could find some gold too", Sarah smiled.

Jack gasped.

Little J began squealing.

"How much money did you hide? Is it like, 10 dollars, or is it like, 10 billion dollars?", She asked, eyes wide.

"It's 40 thousand dollars", Pope answers.

Ava and Luke turn to him with wide eyes. 

Jackson lets out a deep breath.

J's mouth drops open.

"40 grand?", She almost screams.

"Yup, that's 10 grand each, incase you rascals don't know how to count", Kiara smirks.

It's quiet for awhile, Ava and Luke still trying to process whatever the fuck was going on.

Jack and J stare at eachother for a second, eyes and mouth wide open.

The adults giggle at their reactions.

"I could buy so much weed for 10 grand", Little J says dreamily.

Jj starts grinning.

"That's my girl", he chuckles and his daughter gives him a hug.

Ava and Luke goes to take the compass out of John B's hands and come to stand by the other two.

"Our first clue is redfield", Luke mumbles.

"I think I have an idea what that means", Ava smiles, having heard alot from her father.

"Okay, let's go then", Jack says, hurriedly.

"We'll be out late", Luke says, turning to the parents.

"Don't stay up!", Ava yells, she's already halfway to the van, which they got from their parents.

"Have fun, but be careful!", John B yells after them, waving.

"Peace out", J smiles, throwing up a peace sign before turning and running to catch up with the rest, "shotgun!", She yells then, making Ava and Luke groan in annoyance, which only made her laugh harder.

It takes them a week.

They go to the cemetary, get their second clue, they go to chapel hill, get their third clue. 

They go to aunt wheezie's, she hands them the fourth clue with a smirk.

They go to heywards, gets the fifth clue and then they get their sixth clue at the wreck. 

It's coordinates. 

It leads them to the old church that's been burned down.

They buy shovels and come back when it's dark, then they dig for a solid hour.

It's there, a box with a note attached to the top.

They read it.

It says,

\----

Hi, this is for the new generation of the pouges so if your not them, get the fuck outta here. 

Hi kids :) this is your parents, we haven't even thought about having you yet but what the hell.

I hope this little adventure was fun enough for you guys, we tried to make it like our own treasure hunt but we had to exclude some parts of it for safety.

It's 40 thousand dollars, I hope you split it up evenly, and I hope you don't just buy a bunch of useless stuff with it.

Don't buy a hottub please.

That's all :) peace.

\----

They look at eachother with huge smiles. 

"Well, open the box already", Luke hurries.

And just like their parents said, in the box is 40 grand, the kids squeal so loud they probably wake the whole Island.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this random idea in the middle of the night so here's this :)
> 
> gimme feedback pls <3


End file.
